In general, the damping mechanism is provided between two points (objects) relatively displacing to each other, so that a vibration energy to be transferred from one vibration source side to other damping object side is converted into a thermal energy for causing the vibration energy to disappear, thereby achieving the damping effects.
The above mentioned damping mechanism is so structured that parts relatively displacing to each other by vibration are accommodated in a chamber including a viscous material, which is formed in the device, whereby the damping effect is achieved through its viscous and frictional resistance, and further in this case so structured that an amount of displacement of the above mentioned relatively displacing parts is amplified by an amplification means from an actual displacement amount (a displacement amount of two points relatively displacing), whereby the damping effect is thus increased. By the way, the damping effect is proportional to a confronting area to the first power between the two parts relatively displacing (operating to each other) and also to a relative speed to alpha power.
The above mentioned conventional damping mechanism, however, has difficulties to be described below. As described above, the conventional damping mechanism, in general, has means for amplifying the relatively displacing parts, wherein this displacement amplifying means normally comprises a leverage means connected thereto by a hinge-joint. Such the hinge-leverage means is, however, insufficient in amplifying magnification (rate in increase of the confronting area of the relatively displacing parts and the relative speed between them) and also is complicated in structure, whereby the structure is enlarged and accuracy in operation is also dropped.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a displacement-amplifying means having a simple and compact structure and being capable of achieving a large amplifying magnification, namely provide a damping device having a simple and compact structure and being capable of achieving a large damping effect.